


And I will try to fix you

by All_for_one



Series: Jessica's guide to Matt Murdock [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Can't get enough of them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: Jessica gets a drink with no other than the Devil of Hell's Kitchen himself and isn't that an honour?She also gets a lot more as this alcoholic, smart-ass PI realises that she's not that alone after all.





	And I will try to fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> So this the third part of my series.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

In times such as these, Jessica thinks it would be nice if the Avengers just sometimes actually stayed in New York rather than running around, saving the entire world. 

" They're Earth's mightiest heroes Jessica. They don't have time for this." Matt says. 

 

_Turns out she wasn't so much thinking it as complaining about it._

 

Of course the Avengers don't have time for this. Drug dealers distributing cocaine to middle school kids are hardly a world endangering threat. They're much better off fighting robot armies. God knows there are enough of them. 

This particular drug dealer has a whole gang that are giving murderous looks to her and Matt.

"Fight or flight?" She asks him.  _Please say flight. Please say flight._

"Fight, of course." He says without hesitation because why not? 

* * *

"Weren't drug dealers supposed to be weird loners living in the corner of streets? " Matt asks after they're done with the gang. 

"Those were movies, Devil ears" She says with a dry laugh. 

This is where they part. Where she goes back to being a smart-ass detective and he goes back to being the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"See you when I see you?" She asks knowing that their night-time activities will result in them meeting sooner rather than later. 

" No. Not this time. I owe you a drink remember? Time for me to pay that debt."

 

 

They're at Josie's. It's a bar that looks like it's been there since alcohol was discovered. She orders Vodka while Matt orders Scotch. 

"So you drink the rich people stuff, huh?" She observes.

"How is Scotch 'rich people stuff'? How?" 

 

They are sitting at a side table, waiting for their drinks when Jessica realises something. She's been to lots of bars. Lots. Everytime, she's gone to a bar, there's been this feeling. A feeling of wanting to forget everything. To just not care. To stop feeling anything at all. 

That feeling is absent today. 

Maybe it's because for the first time in a long time things are looking okay. Maybe it's just that her life isn't  ( that much of) of shitstorm anymore.

_Maybe it's Matt._

 

"....Jessica?" Matt's voice breaks her out of her reverie. 

"What?"

"Uh, I was asking why you and Luke broke up. It's just that...."

"None of your fucking buisness." She says irritably, cutting him off before he can finish.

 

_Great job, Jess. Piss off the only person willing to take you out for drinks right now._

 

He looks hurt for a split-second but then goes back to a look of nothing in particular. 

 "I told Karen I'm Daredevil." He suddenly says, his mood darkening." That's why we broke up. I mean we weren't dating that seriously or anything. But I liked her a lot, you know? Liked her enough to tell her the truth. She wasn't one of those people who considered Daredevil a menace. I thought what could go wrong? She'll be shocked for sure but then I'll explain everything to her. So I told her. I showed her my mask. And she left. She never said a word. She just left."

 

He pauses as if waiting for her reaction.  _Keep talking. Please don't stop._

She doesn't know what to say. She's no good at consolidation. 

 

_Liked her enough to tell her truth._

That sounds exactly why Jessica told Luke everything. 

 

Jessica has never ever considered for a moment that she would ever tell Matt Murdock about her and Luke. But now.....now she thinks the very same Matt might be the only person who would understand. Understand why she did what she did. Why she had to do it.

"I killed Luke's girlfriend."

She waits for him to leave or offer a horrified look. 

He says nothing and remains seated. 

"Her name was Reva Conners and I killed her. Sure I was under Killgrave's control then. But he never told me to kill her. He told me to 'deal with her'. So I killed her. And that's why Luke left me. I didn't know Luke when this happened.  When I met him, I trusted someone after a long time. I felt like he would never let me down. Turns out he never had to. We were good. But I told him. _I fucking told him._  Because, I liked him enough to tell him the truth." She says it all in one breath.

Jessica doesn't know what to expect as his reaction.

"Well of course you told him"

Definitely not this.

He expands his line of sentence." You couldn't not have, Jessica. Not telling him would be living a lie with him. You didn't want that. Just like I didn't want to live a lie with Karen. I think that people like us, we want someone to accept us for our worst qualities. And I like to hope that it's okay to want that."

 

_If it's okay to want that, then why does it hurt so much Matt? Why does it hurt so much?_

 

But she won't ask him that. He's just as lost as she is, maybe more so considering how good he is at trying to make her feel better and yet won't help himself. 

* * *

 

They finish their drinks and step out of the bar.

"See you when I see you, then" He says.

"Yeah, yeah okay" she says, " Oh, and Matt? If you tell anyone what I told you......" she lets that threat hang in the air.

"Let me guess. Next time we team for some crime fighting, you'll accidentally kill me too?" He asks with a sly smile.

Now this scares her. Because that's  _exactly_ what she was gonna say.

They go their different ways.

Jessica feels a little glimmer of hope in a deep, deep corner of her chest. Maybe everything   _is_ okay. 

She wonders about the other things she'll be telling Matt in the days ( months, years) to come. And the things he'll be telling her. 

But she can think about that later. Right now, she celebrates the fact that Matthew Murdock exists and is a part of her life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be the last part of my series. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'm not sure where to go from here. I would love it if you guys could share whether I should continue with this or not. You could even drop a hint or two about what you want me to write and if you liked this story.  
> Have a great day :)


End file.
